


i got you stuck in my teeth

by farozaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu's Praise Kink, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata can dance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farozaan/pseuds/farozaan
Summary: “On a scale of one to ten, how much energy will we have left tomorrow?” Atsumu asks as they walk down the stairs to the station.Hinata hums. “Depends.”“On what?”“How many times you can go.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 501





	i got you stuck in my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> so! this was supposed to be 100% horny but i goofed and they love each other

Hinata definitely mentioned it before. 

On the side, and back then it had registered in Atsumu's mind, but they had been at practice, and Atsumu's brain compartmentalized his thoughts into ‘relevant for games’ and ‘not relevant for games’ during practice. So the information “Oh, I know how to dance because I worked part-time at a dance bar in Rio and the girls taught me,” was registered by Atsumu, but sorted into the ‘not relevant for games’ folder.

Oh what a grave mistake that had been.

Because now they're here, at this ‘Latin themed bar’ whose owner was apparently a sponsor of the venue they played and won at today, and they had been having a good time for a while now, but then Bokuto says, “Hinata, time to show us your moves!”

That sentence is also definitely registered by Atsumu. Bokuto is too loud to overhear, even in a dance bar. And that's when that little piece of information suddenly resurfaces again and it's suddenly now so relevant to Atsumu's  _ life. _

Hinata Shouyou can dance. Hinata Shouyou knows how to dance latin dances. Truthfully, Atsumu doesn't really know what those look like. He doesn't know anything about dance, but he still knows that Hinata dancing will do things to him.

Hinata just grins, throwing back the bottle of beer in his hand and emptying it in one go to the cheers of his team. Atsumu is not making a single peep, his hands are sweaty, and he thinks he's having the early signs of a stroke. Is this how Sakusa feels whenever he's outside anywhere?

Atsumu looks over to him, and Sakusa is seated at the very side, closest to the exit, looking as stressed and uncomfortable being here, as Atsumu does. He's never felt closer to his teammate.

Hinata is out of his chair and confidently approaching the dance floor which already has several people moving to the beat that's thrumming through the room, and now Atsumu realizes that you usually needed a partner to dance.

Shouyou doesn't have one. He's alone. Maybe this is what will save Atsumu tonight, maybe this is going to be his saving grace.

Or that's what he thought for five whole seconds before Hinata suddenly has a cute girl nodding along and taking his hand. What the fuck?

Thomas gasps next to him. “How did he do that? Where did she come from?”

None of them know the answer to that, but it doesn't matter because in the next moment a new and slower song starts to play and that's when everything goes downhill.

The song is clearly screaming  _ ‘I’m sexy and sensual!!’  _ and suddenly, Hinata pulls the girl closer to him in a perfect dancer’s position while lowering his hips and slotting her leg between his.  _ Oh no. _

They start to move right away and Atsumu thinks he blacks out the second Hinata starts to rotate his hips towards the girl and she moves in perfect unison with him. He can hear his teammates absolutely losing it around him, he can hear the music, the chatter, even the crowd around Hinata, and the other partygoers also notice them and form a circle.

Everyone's eyes are on them, as they should, because Hinata must have found the most talented dancer in this whole establishment to put on this show in front of all of them. Hinata expertly twirls her around, makes her lean back over his arm, and pulls her back up until their faces are almost pressed together. Should Atsumu be jealous? That's his boyfriend, right?

Usually he would be, if not for the fact that Hinata hasn't taken his eyes off Atsumu even once. The entire time he's dancing, his eyes are burning into Atsumu and he's telling him, no,  _ demanding  _ of him to not look away.  _ Don't you dare look away. _

Even if Atsumu wanted to, he couldn't. Just like on court, Hinata has this overwhelming presence that had everyone turn their heads and focus solely on him. He was outshining everyone around him, with every turn of his hip, every light step that goes back and forth, and it was mesmerizing to see the way he was leading the girl in his arms.

Fuck. Atsumu is hard. And by the little smirk Hinata just gave him, he knows that Atsumu is hard too.

This isn't good. Atsumu is in danger.

It's just one song, but it feels like it has been going on for hours, and when the last tone rings, Atsumu finally finds his breath again.

There's a lot of clapping, a lot of whistling, and cheering and Hinata grins widely, giving a little showman’s bow to the people that had watched them standing around the dance floor. He then turned to the girl, bowing to her as well while still holding her hand, and then leaning in to whisper something to her. 

She looks properly dazed and who wouldn't! Atsumu relates and he didn't even dance with him.

Hinata comes back to their corner and is immediately greeted by another round of cheers and claps. There are a lot of ‘That was insane’s and a few ‘You really do have some moves!’

Hinata sits down next to Atsumu who has not spoken a single word, and calmly puts his hand on Atsumu's thigh as if that's okay. 

“Shouyou!” Thomas calls and leans forward. “How’d you even get her to dance with you? She was just suddenly there?”

Hinata looks a little surprised and just shrugs. “She was already dancing when I got there and she moved really well, so I just asked her.” 

Thomas looks speechless. Everyone looks speechless.

Inunaki joins from Thomas’ left side. “Hinata, you do know that she, among almost every other lady in this bar, wants you now?”

That stirs a little something inside of Atsumu, while his teammates just laugh.

Hinata next to him just looks at their libero in surprise, eyes wide and seemingly innocent, and he cocks his head. 

And then.

Then he shrugs still with an innocent smile on his face. “Yeah, I know.”

Their entire team is floored for a second before they basically start screaming over each other.

“Damn Hinata! You have serious game, what did Brazil do to you, huh?” Bokuto shouts from his seat.

Apparently that's Sakusa's clue to leave, like he has filled his required quota for social interactions for an entire month. “I’m leaving then.” He says and he simply nods at all of them, and just turns around. 

None of them are particularly surprised by that. It's surprising he stayed so far in the first place.

Atsumu still hasn't found his voice during all of this, and Hinata is not making it better by leaning into him. Atsumu feels like a block of ice.

He can feel Hinata's lips grazing his earlobe. “Did you like it?” He whispers into his ear, and his hot breath hits Atsumu's skin, making him shudder.

Hinata is apparently waiting for a reply, so Atsumu just nods.

There's a little giggle tickling his ear and Atsumu wonders if he's going to die tonight.

“No words of praise? I always praise you whenever you give me the best toss.”

Oh. So he has to speak now. Atsumu isn't sure he can do that.

“Uh,” is what his brain comes up with, and he's trying really hard to remember just how words are formed. “Uh, ya were, um, very good.” That's it. That's already more than he expected.

Another giggle. Oh he is  _ definitely  _ in danger.

Hinata suddenly pulls away from him altogether and stands up. “I’m actually gonna head home now, guys. I’m kind of wiped.”

There's some comebacks, someone says that even the great Hinata Shouyou seems to run out of stamina at some point, and Atsumu isn't sure who said that. It's not like it's true. Hinata is far from running out yet.

There's a hand pulling him up, and he somehow manages to control his face and say. “I’m gonna head out too.” He has no idea how he did that, and he should get a medal for it.

They're out of the bar within minutes and the cold wind outside sobers Atsumu up a little and clears his head. Hinata takes his hand as he walks towards the subway station.

“On a scale of one to ten, how much energy will we have left tomorrow?” Atsumu asks as they walk down the stairs to the station.

Hinata hums. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“How many times you can go.”

Yup. Danger.

Their way home has never been this long and with each and every minute, the tension between them rises until it's a palpable mass gripping them and glueing them to each other.

First subway ride, ten minutes. Second subway ride, twenty minutes. Walk home, five minutes.

The second Atsumu closes the door behind them, Hinata is on him. He's literally  _ on  _ him. 

Atsumu's back hits the door as Hinata jumps him and wraps his legs around Atsumu's waist, Atsumu’s hands grabbing Hinata's thighs to hold him up while Hinata begins to suck the living daylights out of Atsumu.

His lips press so hard into him, opening his lips by force and luring Atsumu's tongue into Hinata's own mouth, sucking on it while Atsumu is just left to groan and press even closer. 

For a while they can't even get away from the entrance, Hinata just won't let them, as he takes his sweet time kissing him until their lips hurt.

He jumps down, hand steadily holding Atsumu's neck and keeping him close even as his feet hit the ground and he continues to kiss him while he kicks off his shoes.

Right. Shoes. Those need to get off. Somehow Atsumu manages that, but it's one of the hardest things he's ever had to do.

They finally enter their apartment, hips hitting their furniture left and right as they make their way into the bedroom, and Atsumu had planned to maybe get a grip until then. Throw Hinata onto the bed and get revenge for everything he had to go through tonight, but apparently that wasn't written in the stars for him.

As soon as they are in the reach of their bed, Hinata pulls back, his tongue slowly dragging over his swollen lips, and he pushes Atsumu down.

Atsumu hits the bed with a little “oof” and he looks up at Hinata who's just standing there and staring at him. It's that intense look he sometimes gets on court, when his senses go into overdrive and he's driven by pure instincts. In the dimness of the bedroom it looks even more menacing and Atsumu shudders.

“Ho-How come?” Atsumu manages to ask, his voice rough from the makeout session and from barely using it.

Hinata takes off his jacket and throws it aside. He just shrugs. “When we went off court today, you lifted your jersey to wipe your sweat. Ever since then I’ve thought about eating you up.”

_ That's it?!  _ Atsumu asks himself, and he wonders just how much influence he has over Hinata. It excites him a little. No it excites him a lot. That a trivial thing like that could make Hinata lose his head like this.

Finally, Atsumu feels a little like himself again. “Oh? That's all? Are you so weak for me? Do you want me to lift my shirt again for you?”

Hinata stares him down, the corner of his lips twitching once at Atsumu’s (feeble) attempt to regain some control. “Yeah, I do. Go ahead.”

Atsumu’s breath stutters and it takes him longer than he’d dare to admit to follow Hinata's directions. (Or rather, his command.)

Atsumu hesitantly sits up and he glances up at Hinata to see if there are any objections to that – there aren't. He then lifts his shirt at the front until most of his chest is exposed. 

Hinata's eyes zone in on Atsumu's exposed front and Atsumu feels how goosebumps start to spread all over his skin and he shivers.

“Hold it up with your teeth,” Hinata further instructs and Atsumu diligently follows, grabbing the hem of his shirt between his teeth and now he doesn't know what to do with his hands.

Even though he’s still technically wearing all his clothes, Atsumu feels terribly exposed, especially under Hinata's intense gaze.

Hinata then pulls his own shirt over his head and tosses it aside, and Atsumu just briefly glances over as it falls beside the bed before looking back at his boyfriend in front of him.

Atsumu is never going to grow tired of looking at Hinata. Ever. He's just that beautiful. 

He’s made of defined muscle and beautiful lines that would make a painter sigh. Especially now, under the moonlight falling gently into the room and the various neon colors of street and shop signs of downtown Osaka painting him like a piece of art in front of Atsumu. Atsumu could spend days just looking at him.

Hinata blinks once, and just like that something shifts in the room, like someone pulling at a string until it finally snapped. He moves forward, joining Atsumu on the bed and straddles his hips, now looking down at him.

One hand cups the left side of Atsumu's face as he looks up, and for a moment Hinata's expression softens. “Beautiful,” he whispers and Atsumu has to close his eyes for a moment or he’d get swept away even from such short and simple praise.

Hinata's hand leaves the side of his face and Atsumu opens his eyes again and is directly met with Hinata's that have lost their soft edge from before. Hinata lightly pushes at Atsumu's shoulders and Atsumu falls back on the bed, the hem of his shirt still tightly held up between his teeth, and the fabric is already soaked with his spit.

“Don't let go of the shirt,” Hinata says, still sitting up and looking down at him, the lights shining in through the window behind him framing his form like a neon halo. 

Hinata's hands find Atsumu's skin, warm palms stroking over the cool skin and leaving another trail of goosebumps like he's drawing in sand. Atsumu lets out a little whimper.

He had been foolish to believe he’d have any control tonight. He’d thought he could regain something that was never his. No, tonight is all Hinata's show, simply because Hinata decided so and Atsumu follows, like he always does.

Just like on court, Hinata is always already in the air, looking over at him like,  _ “You’re going to do it, right? You're gonna toss to me,” _ and Atsumu does because he finds himself too often at Hinata's disposal.

Not that he’d want it any other way.

Atsumu flinches when Hinata's hands find his nipples, just brushing and flicking over them again and again. Atsumu bites down on the shirt, shuddering at the slightly uncomfortable friction of the wet cloth against his teeth.

Hinata smiles on top of him and leans down, pressing his mouth to Atsumu's skin, and just lazily dragging it along the curves of Atsumu's chest. His tongue barely peeks out in between and he eventually starts littering little kisses on his way further down Atsumu's body. In the meantime, Atsumu squirms under him, arching his back into an almost perfect curve to press harder against Hinata's mouth, just seeking and begging for  _ more.  _ More friction, more of Hinata's soft lips, more of his hot tongue, and his tingling breath.

When Hinata’s mouth reaches the waistband of Atsumu's jeans, Atsumu lets out a groan and he doesn't even remember closing his eyes but when Hinata abruptly sits up, Atsumu rips open them open in protest, almost letting his shirt slip out.

Hinata looks up at him, lifting one eyebrow.  _ This bastard,  _ Atsumu thinks,  _ he acts calm but I know he wants me too.  _ And Atsumu can prove it too, will prove it. He moves one of his legs up and gently rubs at Hinata's crotch. 

Hinata gasps and he immediately grabs Atsumu's leg and pushes it back down. He glares up at Atsumu and Atsumu just lifts his eyebrows expectedly, a little smirk growing on his face.

Hinata can't keep up the glare for long and has to fight a smile. “Yeah, I got it,” he says and looks down, a little grin finally breaking out and Atsumu can't see all of him in the half-lit room, but he can still make out the redness on his cheeks and ears. So lovely. 

Hinata takes a deep breath and gets back to business again, hands going to Atsumu's pants right away, swiftly opening the button and pulling down the zipper. 

“Lift your hips,” Hinata mumbles but Atsumu had already anticipated that and pushed his body up while Hinata was speaking, and he pulls down the jeans and throws them off the bed too. 

Hinata sits up for a moment and takes in Atsumu in front of him with a hungry look on his eyes. His eyes glance up at Atsumu’s face a moment and Atsumu doesn't know what expression he’s making, but he feels impatient and fights the urge to squirm by grabbing the bed sheets under him with both hands.

“Tsumu, you're so beautiful,” Hinata suddenly says and Atsumu freezes, looking up with wide eyes. Oh no. “You’re so gorgeous, I can't believe you're mine.”

Atsumu always grows painfully weak whenever Hinata praises him in (and also out of) bed, and he feels how his body turns to goo as Hinata grabs and kneads his thighs. Hinata knows exactly what to say to make Atsumu melt like butter.

“Love your strong thighs, love it when they wrap around me, love how they can ride me for so long without giving in.”

That tells Atsumu enough about Hinata's plans for tonight and Atsumu isn't complaining. Having Hinata take care of him like that is always a treat.

Hinata's hands stay on Atsumu's thighs as he leans in and finally presses his open mouth to Atsumu's hard cock still tucked and straining under his briefs. Immediately, Atsumu grasps harder at the bed sheets with a groan and lifts his hips to press harder against Hinata's hot mouth which is working up and down his shaft.

It feels so good but it's not enough.

Atsumu wants to beg, but he's still holding up his shirt with his teeth and Hinata told him to not let go of it, and Atsumu is tempted to just let it slip away so he can ask Hinata for more. Because, yes, he's already that desperate that early into the night. Hinata has been teasing him ever since the bar and Atsumu just  _ wants.  _ He wants so much.

It’s almost like Hinata can read what's on his mind and he angles his head up, mouth still lingering on Atsumu's dick. “Don't let go.”

Atsumu grinds his teeth and he still considers to just fuck it to the shirt but Hinata presses his mouth back on his dick, tongue gliding over his briefs and it's bordering on torture, and when Hinata's teeth graze his length, Atsumu can't help but let out a long whine.  _ Please,  _ he wants to say.  _ Please, I need more.  _

Maybe his whine was loud enough, maybe his squirming strong enough, because Hinata finally lets go of Atsumu's thighs to pull down his briefs and one of his hands wrap around Atsumu's aching cock while his mouth wraps around the head.

Atsumu closes his eyes, head thrown back as he lifts himself off the bed at the overwhelmingly satisfying feeling. For a moment he feels dizzy as Hinata goes down on him, taking more and more of Atsumu's cock into his mouth, and the sounds of Atsumu's moans and the downright filthy sounds of Hinata choking and sucking on cock fills their bedroom.

Atsumu feels lightheaded and he can feel himself getting close way too fast, and he doesn't know how to let Hinata know without letting go of his shirt.

Atsumu lifts his head and his right hand lets go of the bed sheet and instead grabs Hinata by his hair, trying to pull him off. Hinata glances up and they lock eyes, and it sends an additional wave of pleasure through Atsumu. Seeing Hinata between his legs, mouth filled with his cock is a sight Atsumu wants to burn into his memory.

Atsumu tries to communicate with his eyes how close he is, and Hinata seems to understand but instead of pulling off, he grabs Atsumu's thighs again and moves them over his shoulders so his mouth sinks even deeper down Atsumu's dick until he can feel it hit the back of Hinata's throat. And then Hinata swallows and Atsumu gets lost.

His climax hits him harder than expected and his thighs trap Hinata's head as he presses them together while arching his back and cumming down Hinata's throat. One of his hands is still pulling at Hinata's hair while the other is almost tearing the sheet under him apart while he comes down from his high in waves.

He feels a tap at his thigh and immediately spreads them further and lets go of Hinata's hair so he can pull off and sit up. Atsumu gazes up at him in wonder and he marvels at Hinata's reddened cheeks and swollen wet lips. 

“You didn't let go of your shirt,” Hinata then says, voice strained and rough, and Atsumu hadn't even noticed that the hem of his shirt was still safely held up. “You're so good. Thank you, Tsumu.”

Atsumu is still way too affected from the afterglow of his orgasm and he can't help out and whine at the gentle words.

Hinata crawls closer to him and pulls the shirt out of his mouth and then over his head, letting it fall to the side to the rest of their clothes to cup Atsumu's face.

Atsumu sighs at his newfound freedom and he licks his lips. “Shouyou-kun,”

“Yes baby,” Hinata whispers back and Atsumu's eyes flutter close at the pet name.

Hinata leans down and kisses him, and it's nothing like the kisses from before, from the entrance up to their bedroom. This one's gentle and sweet and Atsumu wraps his arms around Hinata and pulls him on top of him, making Hinata giggle against his lips at the sudden force.

“Careful,” Hinata breathes in between kisses.

Atsumu shakes his head. “Love you.”

Hinata giggles again, squeezing his cheeks. “Love you, too.”

Atsumu tightens his embrace even more, enjoying the feeling of Hinata pressed against him and the short moment of peace because Atsumu knows Hinata isn't done yet and the night is still young.

Sure enough, Hinata pulls back after indulging a little more in their makeout intermission, and he wipes over Atsumu's bottom lip with his thumb one last time before sitting up. 

“Let’s have some more fun,” he says with a grin, similar enthusiasm as going on court for a practice match visible on his face. It's infectious, as always, and Atsumu can't help but grin back. 

“Please go easy on me.”

Hinata snorts. ”Oh? Is the great Miya Atsumu already running out of stamina? Is it your age?”

Atsumu squawks and he sits up and reaches out, trying to get hold of Hinata's nipple, but Hinata's too fast and dodges.

“I’m less than a year older than you, brat!”

Hinata giggles and sticks his tongue out at him, and now it's really on. 

Hinata squeals when Atsumu grabs him and throws him down onto the bed and starts tickling his sides, and they wrestle for a bit, exchanging blows and momentarily forgetting that they were in the middle of having sex, but it was always like this. They would get lost in the moment, whatever the mood may be and their nights somehow ended up being a cocktail of intensity, gentle words, but also goofing around just like now.

At some point one of them gives up (this time it's Atsumu) which is a feat considering how stubborn both of them are, and they fall into each other's arms and start making out again. And that's the catalyst to get back on track because their kisses get longer and deeper by the second, until they start grinding against each other and someone's lip gets bitten, someone's tongue gets sucked on, and when their breaths run out, Hinata starts kissing down Atsumu's jaw.

“Fuck, you're so hot,” Hinata says against his skin, the breath hitting the side of Atsumu's neck is wet and leaves him burning from the inside. “Wanna eat you up.” And he does. He starts biting down, first into Atsumu’s shoulder, then teeth gliding down over his chest.

Atsumu finds hold by grabbing Hinata's shoulder blades, letting out his loud moans without any reservations, God bless their poor neighbors, as Hinata makes his way down once again. This time for the main act.

“Shouyou-kun, please,” Atsumu begs, for what exactly he isn't sure himself, but he feels like it's been hours since they got home, and even though Hinata made him cum once already, Atsumu feels restless again. His cock is already lying hard on his stomach again and he almost wants to point out how good his stamina is to Hinata, but there's a time and a place for things and right now Atsumu just wants to get this show on the road.

“What is it?” Hinata asks like the little shit he is, making Atsumu click his tongue. 

He leans over to his nightstand and gets out their trusty bottle of lube and throws it further down on the bed towards Hinata who just grins at him.

“Yes, yes, I got it.”

“Also, how is it fair that I’m fully naked and you're still wearing pants?” Atsumu points out and he hadn't even realized that until now.

It appears to be the same for Hinata who looks down at himself in surprise. “Oh! You're right!”

Atsumu snorts. “How the hell didn't ya notice that until now?”

Hinata just gives him a toothy grin and grabs the lube. “Guess I was so occupied with you, I couldn't focus on anything else.”

Atsumu freezes and his brain needs a second to comprehend that and once it fully registers, he lets his head fall back onto the bed with a groan. “How can ya just say stuff like that, oh my God.”

Hinata giggles and Atsumu hears the pop of the lube bottle being opened. “It's true! You were the only thing on my mind, Atsumu. Only ever you.”

The words send a shiver down Atsumu's spine and he hardly has time to react when he feels a wet finger pushing in between his cheeks and circling his rim, teasing once again. (Of course.)

“My partner is so amazing,” Hinata continues like he's the devil, finger carefully probing before slowly pushing inside of Atsumu. “He’s so pretty, how could I think of anything else?”

Atsumu gasps, partly because of Hinata's words, but mainly because of the finger entering him, slowly turning and twisting around. It's not the act himself that causes him pleasure (yet) but more the anticipation of what is about to come. Atsumu grinds back against Hinata's finger.

“More?” Hinata simply asks, and Atsumu nods.

This time there's no more teasing, maybe because Hinata has had enough of that too, and at the end of the day, both of them are too impatient to drag these kinds of things out too much. Yes they like to tease each other and play around, as you do, but neither of them is able to push it any further than that. Hinata tends to hold out a little longer than Atsumu, though. (Truth be told, Atsumu tries to tease Hinata as much as he can, but one Look from Hinata has Atsumu caving in like the whipped weakling he is.)

Hinata carefully draws back only to push back in with a second finger, the resistance this time a little stronger as it's been a while since Atsumu bottomed. He starts pumping his fingers in and out, trying to slowly stretch Atsumu for him while gliding over Atsumu's prostate again and again, and each time it feels better and better.

Atsumu’s breaths get heavier with each pump of Hinata's fingers and he eagerly meets each one with a swift movement of his hips, seeking out something deeper, something more, impatience gnawing at him from the back of his mind. Hinata should be the one being impatient considering his dick must be in pain at this point from still being tucked away in his pants without a single release, but Atsumu can't help it.

“Shouyou, it's okay. It's enough.”

Hinata looks up at him, sitting up on his legs to really look at Atsumu. “You sure?”

Atsumu nods quickly, eyes falling shut when Hinata's fingers thrust into him one last time before retreating. He opens them again in time to watch Hinata finally pulling down his pants in one go and Atsumu frowns.

“Wait. Where's your underwear?”

Hinata gets on the bed again, kneeling between Atsumu’s legs, cock in his hand. His eyes look glazed over and he must be reaching his limit soon as well.

“Didn't put on any after practice.”

Atsumu is pretty sure his brain just stops working and he an unbelieving laugh slips out of him. “Fuck me.”

Hinata grins, and he lines his cock up with Atsumu's hole, rubbing it's head up and down over the rim. “That's the plan.”

And then he pushes in.

Atsumu's breath gets stuck in his throat as Hinata slowly stretches him, and he hastily reaches out, needing something to hold on to. Hinata follows his call, leaning forward so they can fall into each other's arms and Atsumu grabs him so tightly it must hurt.

Hinata takes his time bottoming out and once he does, once all of him is buried so deep inside of Atsumu, he pushes his face into Atsumu's neck and bites down with a guttural groan.

“Tsumu,” he whines, hips pushing against Atsumu who moans in return, feeling so full, so stretched out, and there's only a small amount of pain, just the right amount that makes it feel a little too good. Atsumu likes feeling this way when it's his Shouyou. 

“Move, Shouyou. Please fuck me. Fuck me real good.”

Hinata sighs against him and slowly pushes himself up so they can look at each other, foreheads pressed together, when Hinata slowly pulls back just to thrust back in again. He's giving Atsumu that look again, one that makes him feel so deeply, the one that is so intense it could force giants to their knees. 

Atsumu's legs wrap around Hinata as they both start to find their rhythm, while his hands are all over the place, wandering up and down Hinata's body in desperation as Hinata fucks him into their bed with little mercy.

The snap of Hinata's hips remind Atsumu of the way he danced earlier tonight, only more brutal and with more purpose. Atsumu almost smirks at the thought that that girl who danced with Hinata could only wish to be fucked like this. Maybe she did, maybe everyone at that bar did, but no chance. Hinata is  _ his _ alone and only  _ he _ gets to be fucked raw like this. Only  _ Atsumu  _ can watch how the sweat drips down his beautiful tan skin in the mixed lights of the night in their bedroom. It's solely his sight to see the pleasure wash over Hinata's face as he thrusts into Atsumu, moans getting louder and louder.

_ “Fuck,” _ Atsumu curses with a lot of feeling as one thrust hits him so deep and he needs to cum soon or he’ll lose mind completely. 

“Atsumu,” Hinata moans his name, his hands cupping his face again, only rougher this time. “You feel so good. Love you so much.”

Atsumu presses his eyes close and pulls Hinata in to kiss him, and it's messy and uncoordinated with a lot of teeth and spit, and Atsumu loves it. He loves it so much.

_ This is all mine. He's all mine. _

Hinata pulls away and sits up, his eyes unfocused as he looks down at Atsumu under him. His hands grab Atsumu's thighs and he pushes them up against his chest as he fucks even harder into him. “I’m gonna cum,” he hisses and Atsumu’s hand wraps around his own cock, jerking himself in sync to Hinata's relentless thrusts.

“Do it. Cum inside of me, fill me up, Sho. ‘Til the brink. Wanna feel only you.” Atsumu spurns him on, his hand getting faster around his dick, and he feels how his mind is slipping away from him as his second orgasm of the night hits him at full force and he cums all over his chest and some even hitting his chin.

Hinata doesn't slow down, seeking his own release as he pounds into Atsumu to the point of overstimulation, and he finally snaps and buries himself deep inside of Atsumu as he cum hard with a loud cry.

Hinata collapses on top of him, sweat and cum smearing between them as they grasp at each other in the afterglow, lips meeting easily in a frenzied kiss.

They're both out of breath, limbs slightly numb and they both wince when Hinata pulls out and falls back on top of Atsumu. Atsumu can feel Hinata's cum leaking out of his hole and he squirms, unsure if that's really hot or just kind of uncomfortable. (Then again, they're covered in sweat and other fluids anyway so what's a little more cum coming out of his ass, really.)

They both take their time calming down, hands brushing gently over each other, kisses littered wherever they could reach and Atsumu is just so satisfied, so happy, he could die right now without any regrets. (That's a lie, but Atsumu wants to exaggerate in his post-sex euphoria.)

“That was a good one,” Atsumu eventually says, and Hinata looks up at him, looking very sated as well.

“It really was. It's been a while since I got to top.”

Atsumu only hums in reply, pressing another kiss to Hinata's hair.

“Gimme, like, ten minutes, then you can fuck me,” Hinata suddenly adds and Atsumu, half-listening, just hums again.

Until the words sink in. “Wait what?”

Hinata kisses the underside of Atsumu's jaw. “Told you. Tonight depends on how many times you can go.”

Atsumu gulps. Fuck Hinata Shouyou and his inhuman stamina. 

Atsumu is in danger.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/msby_twt)


End file.
